Advances in computing devices and data networks enable today's computer users to communicate with one another over great distances. Such communication includes text communication, audio communication, video communication, and so on. Various forms of communication can also be combined to provide a rich user experience. For example, conferencing techniques enable multiple users to communicate in real time using live video and audio. Current conferencing techniques suffer from a number of deficiencies, however. Among these deficiencies are limitations that affect the ability to render images of users in a way that simulates actual person to person interaction. Further, movement of a user during a conferencing session can cause difficulties in properly rendering an image of the user.